


sex on fire

by casdoms (moffwithhishead)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Frottage, Lapdance, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shotgunning, they're smoking weed I can't find a prepopulated tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/casdoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other man is staring, slack-jawed as his wife climbs into her best friend's lap to deepen the kiss. The joint is dangling precariously between Danneel's fingers and both men flush when she pulls just far enough away from the kiss to take another hit. Danneel leans back in and presses her mouth against Lis's again and they both make a soft, happy noise as the smoke fills their mouths. </p><p>They're both so distracted that it takes a whole minute to catch on when Danneel reaches her hand back towards them to pass off the joint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sex on fire

**Author's Note:**

> [whispers shamefully] I am so, so sorry...
> 
> [really it's all danneel's fault.](http://slayerdeans.tumblr.com/post/97394747327/okay-but-the-fact-that-danneel-confirmed-in-an)

> this is all [irma's](http://nobetterbumthantomlinson.tumblr.com/post/97397195767/slayerdeans-okay-but-the-fact-that-danneel) fault bc tags. and also [this](https://31.media.tumblr.com/f7eb51d424cece2d9d5d90393c9f7d9a/tumblr_inline_nbup4fDWZX1qzqu6g.jpg) picture.

Misha can't believe he got himself into this.

It's been  _how_  many years since college? He's way too old for this shit. And yet somehow he has ended up sitting on a couch in a basement with his best friend watching two girls make out while they pass around a joint.

They were just supposed to watch Danneel's new show. It was supposed to be a low-key evening of friends, maybe some drinks and if he was lucky, some light groping.

And then Lis had pulled the dime bag out of her pocket and Misha had suddenly forgotten how to say "No thanks guys, I think I'll sit this one out." 

At least he's doing better than Jensen. 

The other man is staring, slack-jawed as his wife climbs into her best friend's lap to deepen the kiss. The joint is dangling precariously between Danneel's fingers and both men flush when she pulls just far enough away from the kiss to take another hit. Danneel leans back in and presses her mouth against Lis's again and they both make a soft, happy noise as the smoke fills their mouths. 

They're both so distracted that it takes a whole minute to catch on when Danneel reaches her hand back towards them to pass off the joint.

His hands are shaking a little when he takes it and he immediately takes another hit before passing it over to Jensen. He manages to get the words out without letting out too much smoke and he can feel the corners of his mouth turning up all of their own will, "Here." Jensen giggles at how different his voice sounds as he takes the joint from Misha, "Okay,  _Cas_ , whatever you say." 

God, he's so cute when he's stoned.

Misha lets out the smoke as Jensen takes a hit and he closes his eyes, enjoying the warmth that fills his lungs. It feels like he can follow the path as the smoke travels through his body and warms him from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. 

Danneel clears her throat, like she's said his name more than once, " _Mish_. Mish-ahhh." He looks over and she's grinning, sitting on the sofa next to Elisabeth again. They're both giggling as Lis asks gently, "You ok man?" 

He blushes a little and feels himself break into a wide grin as he looks down at his hands - and  _whoa_ , have they always been that big? - "Yeah, I'm... it's just... been a while." 

One of the girls giggles and Misha hears tittering about him being an "old man" but he caught sight of Jensen's hand out of the corner of his eye and now he's a little bit lost. The taller man is tapping out the beat of something with his foot while his fingers go over the guitar chords on his leg. It's an inane habit that Misha's noticed of Jensen's, something he usually does on set when he's anxious. He wonders what Jensen has to be anxious about right now. 

A hand on his thigh startles him and when he looks up, Danneel's grinning at him a few inches away from his face. She leans forward and presses a light kiss to the corner of his mouth as she murmurs, "Relax..."

The music that had been playing in the background suddenly gets louder and it's a [song](http://youtu.be/SJBcqOC8dNM) Misha doesn't recognize. 

Danneel starts swaying her hips to the beat, her hands running slowly up his thighs, "You want this...?" Misha nods and he has no idea what he's agreeing to. But he thinks it's a good decision when Danneel turns around and [drops down](http://youtu.be/MrV8QeQZSI8?t=19s) so her ass is pressed up against him. 

She guides his legs further apart with her hands and keeps moving her hips somehow and Misha is absolutely  _mesmerized_. 

"Shit," he hears Jensen whisper as Danneel turns around. She's grinning in a way that makes Misha think he might not survive tonight. Danneel has  _plans_  for him, clearly, and he doubts he's going to make it through them without absolutely losing his mind. 

A hand gently grazes over the zipper of his jeans, making him whimper pathetically as Danneel climbs up into his lap and starts grinding down onto his thigh.

" _You been waitin' for me...?_ " She sings along quietly, sounding breathless, and Misha's lost, he's  _so_  lost. He feels himself nod dumbly and he just wishes the room would stop spinning for a moment. He wants to remember this; he doesn't want to forget a second of it. 

She keeps a steady rhythm for the rest of the song, trailing a hand over Misha's face gently as she mouths the words to the song. Danneel leans down and pulls him into a real kiss, finally, and Misha is surprised by how gentle it is. How  _sweet_  it is. 

Danneel kisses like every kiss means something, like every single kiss is just as important as the first one. Misha might be a little bit in love with her.

But she pulls back sooner than he would like and she takes the joint from Elisabeth as she steps away from the couch.

Misha looks over at Jensen, confused as to what the hell just happened, and he sees his friend staring at him with lust blown pupils. He looks absolutely fucking  _wrecked_. "Jesus christ, Mish," Jensen breathes out and moves a little closer to him on the couch. 

Misha moves closer on instinct and he tries not to think too hard about how he always feels like he's being pulled in Jensen's direction, like two halves of a magnet. 

"Here," a hand shoves itself in between the two of them and when Misha turns to look, Lis is grinning down at them with the joint in her outstretched hand. "I think Misha might need some help, Jay," she gives Jensen a significant look, "It's been a while since he smoked right? Maybe it'll be easier on him if you guys share." 

Jensen's face lights up after a few beats of silence and he starts giggling, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink as he takes the joint from her. It takes him a moment to calm down enough so that he can look over at Misha and ask him quietly, "You ever shotgunned before, Mish?" 

"I did go to college," he tries to joke in something that sounds weirdly close to his Cas voice (or his sex voice). They're both grinning at the bad joke and it makes Misha's heart flutter in his chest.

It's all still so new, this thing between them, that he still can't believe he gets to have this. Judging by the way Jensen brings his free hand up to gently cup Misha's cheek as he takes a pull from the joint, he can't believe they get to do this either. 

Jensen takes in more smoke than any of them have thus far and he leans forward, sealing his lips over Misha's. He pushes the smoke into the other man's mouth and it feels like a wave is crashing over Misha; his toes curl up in his boots and his hand moves up to grip the hair at the back of Jensen's head to ground him because he feels like he might float away any moment now. 

It shouldn't feel as intense as it does but Misha thinks that it has something to do with the person who's blowing the smoke into his mouth.

His brain vaguely registers a whispered, "Fuck that's hot," from one of the girls but it's too focused on Jensen to really care.

Everything else feels fuzzy and out of focus, but Jensen? He feels like the clearest thing in the world to Misha right now. 

The smoke is starting to hurt but neither one of them is willing to move away from one another. Jensen wraps his arm around Misha's waist and pulls him closer, yanking him up into his lap like he's too impatient to be any gentler. 

Misha lets him - he'd let Jensen do anything - and as soon as he gets enough of his wits about him, he straddles the other man's thighs. 

He pulls back reluctantly when it feels too much, too intense, and they both cough a little as they let the smoke out. The coughing dissolves into giggles and they rest their foreheads together for a moment as they try to calm themselves down.

Jensen slips his hand under Misha's t-shirt and Misha threads a hand through Jensen's hair, just because he's allowed to.

One of them catches the other in a kiss and Misha's not sure who it was but he finds he doesn't really care. Jensen tastes like the weed they've smoked and the dinner they had earlier and Misha's not really sure if he's ever tasted anything better. 

"God," Jensen whispers as Misha starts kissing from his jaw down to his neck, "Mish..." 

He shakes his head a little and rolls his hips down against Jensen, knowing where the other man is going. This isn't the time for feelings, especially not things they've never said before. 

It seems to be the right move because Jensen whimpers and tucks his face into Misha's neck.

Another [song](http://vimeo.com/93219517) comes on and Misha just lets his body move with it, not putting any thought into it. He recognizes it vaguely but right now he's more concerned with the way Jensen's starting to meet each of Misha's movements with his own.

It's stupid how hard they both already are. Misha feels like he's holding on by a thread when Jensen bites down on the exposed skin above his collar. 

He doesn't get a chance to do anything else though because Jensen tugs him closer and presses their mouths together again. He's rougher this time and it's not just because they don't have the smoke in their way. Jensen kisses like he's scared it's going to be the last time and it simultaneously breaks Misha's heart and makes him fall a little bit more in love with the man.

" _Hard - rock_ ," the stereo sings, " _Steady, rock_." 

If he was sober he might laugh at the choice of song but Jensen seems to take the words literally because Misha can feel his hips moving with more purpose this time. 

It's  _so_  good. The friction sends Misha's already frayed brain off into a tailspin of incoherent pleasure. 

At this rate, today might be the first time he comes in his pants since the first time he made out with Vicki in high school. 

"Jay," he hears himself whisper into the kiss before a small moan escapes as Jensen snaps his hips up hard. Misha's breath catches and he accidentally bites down on Jensen's lip.

Jensen moans long and low at the bite and he nods, clearly lost in it too, "M-me - shit,  _Mish_..." Misha pulls back enough that he can see Jensen's face and jesus christ, he's absolutely fucking  _wrecked_. His head is thrown back and his lips are swollen and red, his cheeks pink from the smoke and the beers they had earlier, his hair is a mess. He's  _perfect_. 

Neither one of them slows down as Misha pulls him up into a bruising, frantic kiss. He's so in love it's  _stupid_. It's stupid and it's perfect and it suddenly seems so wrong that he's never said those words to Jensen.

"I love you," he hears himself mumble in between kissing Jensen senseless, "Fuck, Jay, I love  _you_." He can't stop talking - they're kissing and rutting against each other like a couple of teenagers and he can't get his stupid mouth to stop talking - but he's  _so_  close and it feels so good and god, he  _loves_  Jensen. 

Jensen's orgasm takes him by surprise and he whines as he hides his face in Misha's neck, tightening his arms around him so he can't move away.

His hips keep stuttering as he rides his way through it and that seems to seal the deal for Misha because suddenly he's coming and his hips freeze as he bites down on Jensen's shoulder so he won't scream. 

Whatever music was playing seems to have stopped and the room is eerily silent as Jensen and Misha try to catch their breath.

Eventually he feels Jensen kissing along the slope of his shoulders and he smiles into the crook of his neck. It's calm and Misha feels more at peace than he has since the last time he went home for a week. The strong hand that had been resting on his hip moves further up his shirt, gently rubbing his muscles. "I love you too," Jensen whispers against his shirt and Misha can  _feel_  the giant grin that's pressed against his shoulder. 

"Holy shit," Elisabeth breathes out, breaking the silence, "That was - I was just -" She looks at Danneel with wide eyes, " _ **Holy shit**_." 

Misha and Jensen start giggling at the same time because she sounds so genuinely scandalized and shocked. And then they both realize that they're grown men in their thirties who just came in their jeans and that seems to set them off in a new fit of giggles. 

Misha hears Danneel laughing as she explains their situation to her friend but he doesn't know exactly what she's saying because Jensen takes Misha's chin in his hand and turns his face so they're looking each other in the eye. 

Jensen looks very serious and for a moment Misha's worried that he did something wrong but then Jensen presses a light kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I think you should come over more often," he murmurs before pressing another light kiss to Misha's mouth. 

It startles a genuine laugh out of him and Misha's grinning as he nods, wrapping his arms around Jensen's neck, "I think that would be best."


End file.
